Secrets, Wishes and Fate
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: They were much like star-crossed lovers, rival guilds, not to mention how his guild master despises all Fairies and anything to do with them. Yes, Jiemma and his daughter, Minerva would not approve if they ever found out. The results would be disastrous both blond's concluded. StiLu. T for my own paranoia ! One-shot.


_He said something like,_

"_Well you and me babe,_

_how about it?"_

_Well Juliet says, _

"_Oh hey—it's Romeo!"_

_She's singing, 'oh love, my boyfriend's back!'_

"_You shouldn't come around here,_

_Singing up to people like that."_

_Romeo & Juliet;Lisa Mitchell_

* * *

Who was the one in control of this clandestine relationship? What had caught them together linked forever as if a chain connected their souls? Neither of them knew, but how they got together didn't seem to come across either of their minds. They were much like star-crossed lovers, rival guilds, not to mention how his guild master despises all Fairies and anything to do with them. Yes, Jiemma and his daughter, Minerva would not approve if they ever found out. The results would be disastrous both blond's concluded.

For herself, her best friend would freak out. Probably fight the object of her affections. Her guild would not approve, though would not excommunicate her, like his would, no they would take a while to warm up to it…maybe they never would, she did not know.

That didn't stop them, however, as they needed one another. He showed it in his possessive kissing and she showed it the way her smile brightened when she saw him. They had to be careful, however, in public. His teammates, didn't know, only his exceed, who didn't say anything on the matter. Only her dead parents knew of this, letter careful enveloped and put under lock and key away from her prying, privacy-invading nakama.

They were in love, though she spoke the words he never did—it was below him to say such girly things. Whenever she mentioned it, he would nip at her, knowing full well that knew what it meant. That was how it was, and yes, he did like to bite, he _was_ a sadist after all.

"So, Lucy," the girl's friend and role model asked, leaning over the counter with her snow white hair falling over her shoulder slightly. In response, Lucy Heartphilia sipped her favorite milkshake, quite nervous by the older girl's tone. "Where have you been running off to, lately?"

Lucy could have choked on her milkshake, but she knew that would have caused suspicion, so she set it back down on the counter and looked at Mirajane Strauss. Her blue eyes shined with wickedly familiar curiosity and Lucy had a guess as to why she was being interrogated. Mirajane suspected, alarmingly accurate, that Lucy had a boyfriend. '_Well, Sting would disagree; he prefers that I'm just 'his','_ the stellar mage silently corrected herself. Dark, alluring almond orbs met a deep blue, kind blue and Lucy smiled, answered, "I've been training,"

It wasn't a complete lie. Sting Eucliffe was restless and often made Lucy train with him. Annoying, but hey, she couldn't complain with result.

Obviously this answer was not was Mirajane, the poster girl for Fairy Tail, expected at all as a response. In fact, Mirajane expected for her to blush and deny anything accusations that the take over mage didn't even mention. Not a calm and happy response coming from the blonde. Blinking a few times, Mirajane questioned the blond, "Oh really?"

Lucy nodded, "Mhmm, and I prefer to train in secluded places…you know, by myself," that was partly a lie; she was not by herself whenever she did train, though Lucy _was_ in a secluded space

"I…I would have never had guessed," Mirajane said, surprise evident in the elder mage's tone. Lucy giggled; she had fooled Mirajane and got the woman off her back, that was a relief. Lucy thanked years putting a fake clam expression and lying through her teeth at her father's business partners.

"Yeah…but I'd like to keep it under the ropes. You know Natsu, he'll try to fight me…and I don't want to end up in the hospital," the blonde said, "that would deprive me from training,"

Mirajane nodded and smiled warmly, "Of course, your secret is safe with me!"

Lucy smiled warmly, though a feeling of guilt never left her hest. Next time she saw Sting, she was going to train.

"Hey Lucy!" a familiar voice called, turning Lucy smiled at Natsu who was running towards her, a request in his hand, and Lucy felt a little saddened, she was hoping to see Sting alter—but they had both agreed that Natsu may get suspicious if she turned down a mission.

"Hey Natsu, is that a mission?" Lucy asked, her face grimaced and she sighed as he nodded happily, Happy was flying behind Lucy with a signature fish in his mouth. "you want me to come, don't you?" the stellar mage hadn't need to have asked, as she knew the answer, and so did the barmaid behind her, whose smile turned softer at the exchange.

"Aye!" Happy answered and Natsu showed the request to Mira, who approved it, "Captain Underpants and Erza are already at the train station, let's go Lucy!" Natsu said.

Lucy nodded, making sure she had her keys and whip, once assured, she and Natsu left the guild, Natsu once again waving the white slip in the air.

* * *

"That should be the last of them," Lucy said, smiling happily at her work with Taurus and Loke, of course, Loke knew of her clandestine relationship, all her spirits did. Loke took a little to warm up to it, but once seeing Lucy so happy, he finally accepted it. Though, he did disagree on keeping her nakama out of the loop, but once she explained the danger of having both guilds know, he grudgingly accepted the cold facts.

"You've gotten better," Erza said, nodding at the blond's work as well.

Loke fixed his glasses, "I shall take my leave them, 'till next time, my love," he said to Lucy.

"Nice to see moooo again, Erza with your amazing body! You tooo Lucy~!" the ever perverted cow left before Erza would attack.

"Wow, Lucy nice job," Gray said, patting the blond's back and Natsu looked on as well.

"Lucy's always been a fighter," her partner and best friend said proudly, they had to take down a dark guild and did so with slight ease. The master was left to Natsu, as Gray, Erza and Lucy took care of the regular members. They had no S-class.

A slight wind blew and Natsu's face grimaced as he looked to everybody's right, "Why are they here?" growled the fire dragon.

"Who?" Erza asked, trying to see something Natsu saw.

"Maybe flame brain went insane," Gray said after he confirmed he could not see anyone approaching the group.

"Gray…your clothes." Lucy said how could he strip and not notice?

"Wh-when did that happen?!" Gray asked, looking down at his bare chest.

Then, the silhouette of two figures, along with two flying creatures came into view and Lucy knew it was, so apparently did Erza as her face hardened and the red head grumbled, "Sabertooth…"

"Yo!" said a joyful Sting, his signature smirk plastered on his face as the twin dragons approached, with their respective exceeds, Lector and Frosch. Lucy's heart started to beat so fast as she saw the man whom she was involved with, but she had to pretend otherwise. "Fancy seeing a group of fairies, here," the blond dragon slayer said, looking at the group.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked, it seemed he found his shirt as it was now on him.

"Mission, and we thought we smelt some fairy dust so we came to inspect," Sting answered, still smirking at them all. His green eyes flickered to Lucy before looking back at Natsu.

"The top in Fiore has the right to go wherever they want!" chirped Lector, smirking smugly at the group.

"Fro thinks so too!" the cosplaying cat put his two cents in.

"Well, you've seen this—so leave," Natsu said, gritting his teeth. The tension in the air hurt Lucy, knowing that her dreams of being with Sting in the open and having her nakama behind her were being shattered before her eyes.

Sting noticed this and looked to where the tied up, unconscious bodies were, "Who did all that?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

"Lucy did because Lucy is strong~!" Happy said, flying over them, "Better than your celestial mage~!" mocked the blue cat to his two exceed rivals.

"The celestial mage did all that?" a new voice cut in, it was the first time Rogue spoke since they approached the group. He was amazed, it seems she got powerful.

Sting nodded, smirking though Lucy saw that he was proud and she blushed, her stomach tying in knots.

"Of course Lucy did, she's always been strong," Erza cut in, glaring at the Sabertooth mages, "Raven Tail cheated in her fight with Flare and Minerva planned to torture her all along, which I' sure _you_ all knew." The S-class mage said with much venom in her voice.

Lucy gulped, that was a sore subject to Sting and his smirk faltered a bit, just enough for two people to notice.

Rogue looked aghast and shrugged; he too, felt ashamed of his guild mates actions and didn't say a word, which someone noticed.

"What Minerva does or doesn't do is none of my business," Sting said, his eyes hardening, "Her actions are her own."

Lucy spoke up for the first time since the Sabertooth mages came, "…It's alright guys," all of her nakama's heads whipped towards her, even the Sabertooth bunch seemed flabbergasted at her words. "I mean, it's in the past…isn't it? Honestly, I try not to think about the tournament much after…well that whole eclipse thing. A-Anyway, it was Sting who found me, right? I'm really grateful fo-for that. Past is the past, and that's where it should stay."

"Lucy…" Natsu said, his onyx eyes looking at his partner. He was the only who spoke, and then Erza smiled and did something that almost killed the blonde.

Took Lucy into one of the great Titania's bone crushing hugs.

"You're so pure hearted Lucy," the red head said, smiling and Lucy, a little embarrassed still found the strength to smile. Erza had a tight grip, one that most people feared.

Once Lucy was out of the bone crushing grasp of Titania, Sting was smirking musingly at Lucy, "If that's how you feel," Sting started, his tone Lucy knew quite well to be his scheming one. Lucy's outcome never ended up in her benefit, but to the white dragon slayer's. Rogue seemed to sense this, as he sighed and shook his head slightly. "Why don't you let me take you out for dinner?"

Lucy's face became as hot as any frying pan, and her team's mouths dropped and Natsu looked slightly angry. Gulping, Lucy said in a very small voice, "O-okay…"

Gray, Erza, Natsu and even Happy were surprised by their nakama's reply, Rogue and Frosch seemed surprised that the blond beauty agreed to their guild mate's question. The only ones who didn't look surprised were Sting and Lector. _Of course_, Rogue thought, _Lector and Sting are very confident in no matter what that idiot is up to_.

"WHAT?!" Natsu broke the silence, "Why would you accept that?!"

"I'll pick you up in Magnolia tomorrow night at seven, I'll just sniff you out," Sting winked and turned t leave, waving at the still stunned Fairy Tail members.

Lucy was bombarded with questions, but she smiled as they [grudgingly] accepted it. Maybe, her wish wasn't so far off…

* * *

"That was a nice heartfelt speech," Sting told his girlfriend, well aware of her spying guild mates as they ate at a five star restaurant in Hargeon. Though, to her guild mates, it was their first date, to the blond pair it was their six month anniversary dinner.

"I'm surprised you didn't melt at all the gushiness," the beautiful blond said, her hair was down and slightly curled and fell down her slightly exposed cleavage. She wore a slightly v-neck white dress that flowed down elegantly down her body and a little below her knees. She had on a silver necklace, with a white dragon that Sting himself had given to her prior their date, as they met in her apartment. Sting himself had cleaned up nicely; he wore a black suit with an off yellow tie around his neck, and a white undershirt. They had matched accidentally, and Lucy was sure her spying nakama would notice.

"Ah, I've heard enough gushiness out of you to not melt so much, Blondie," replied the third generation dragon slayer, smirking at her slightly embarrassed face.

"Yeah, yeah. Sting bee," the woman replied, it was her turn to smirk as Sting looked slightly embarrassed and aghast she would say such a thing.

"_Don't call me that_!" he growled, but the blond merrily laughed at his anger and sipped her wine cheerfully.

"Don't call me 'Blondie'," said the woman who now looked at her menu.

"Tch," was all the blond man could come up with as a reply, looking at his own menu.

* * *

From afar, there was an over excited Mirajane, a smirking Levy, a confused Wendy, a cheerful Juvia [her Love Rival had another man!], a smug Cana [who knew her S-class examination partner has so much nerve?] and of course, a blushing Erza.

"Do you think they'll do….that?" the close pervert red head asked, looking around at her other nakama, setting her binoculars down.

"Nah, I don't think Lucy'll give out on the first date, she may wear skimpy clothes but she's a prude," Cana said wisely, sipping some more alcohol.

Mirajane and Levy gave stern nods, agreeing with their card mage friend, "Mhmm, Lu-chan would want to wait for that someone special to give her virginity," Levy supplied.

It seemed as if Wendy finally caught on to what the older girls were talking about and her eyes went wide and her cheeks started a fire. This went unnoticed by the others, in fact Wendy was sure she was only forced to come to listen to the blond pair's conversations and report what she heard to Erza and the others. Gajeel wouldn't be caught dead doing this and Natsu would have set the place on fire and challenged Sting to a battle. In fact, Wendy knew for a fact the other dragon slayer knew they were here, as his own nose should have picked up on them—he must have chosen to ignore them anticipating their arrival.

"…Juvia's happy that Love-Rival would no longer try to steal Juvia's Gray-sama!" the water mage said, with such glee and determination. Mirajane once again had to hold her hands to her mouth to suppress a squeal of excitement, pointing at the blonde pair.

Immediately, ten pairs of eyes fell on the two across the room.

* * *

Lucy blushed as Sting held out a bouquet of flowers, then her eyes narrowed, once he saw that familiar gleam—the same one she saw when he boldly asked her out in front of her team.

"For you," Sting said, clearly amused by the girl's anger.

Lucy took them and just in time, the waiter came, his eyes looking at Lucy, "Hello miss," he must have been a playboy like Loke, the way he looked at her, "Would you like a vase for those, beautiful?"

Sting growled at the waiter who was obviously flirting and Lucy nodded, "Yes please, thank you,"

Once the waiter was away, Sting was glaring at Lucy from across the table, "What?" asked the clearly confused and exasperated woman.

"He's clearly flirting with you," Sting said with venom in his voice, "While, may I add, on a date! If I knew you wouldn't cause a big trouble out of it, I would send him flying with a white dragon roar."

"A tad possessive aren't you?" Lucy replied, rolling her eyes, once she saw that he was, in fact, quite serious, Lucy smiled warmly at him. "You have no need to be, Stingy bee," he grimaced at the name, "I too, think it's rude and if it bothers you so much, tell him to stop is all."

"…Stupid Blondie." Replied the white dragon slayer, who gave nothing more and nothing less on the subject. The waiter of course, came back and informed the two that the vase with flowers will be waiting for them while they leave all they need to do is ask the patron at the door.

* * *

"Aw, that's so cute, he's jealous!" Mirajane said in a quick whisper once Wendy had repeated the conversation.

"I never thought someone from Sabertooth would act like that," Erza said, "and he seems to be fond of Lucy to hold back an urge…." Said the Titania.

"Where are you getting at, Erza?" asked Cana, looking at her old friend. The brunette knew that look in Erza's face; it came to her when she was thinking intently about something that intrigued her. Whether what the red head was bothered by what she was thinking about, or elated, Cana did not know.

"Yesterday, when I mentioned what Minerva did to Lucy, before Sting asked her out…his smirk faltered from amusement and his eyes showed…guilt I think. I think Sting is quite serious about Lucy."

The others looked at her, and Wendy went back to eavesdropping.

* * *

"So, how's Lector?" Lucy asked after they had ordered their meals, sipping her wine once more.

"He seemed a little heartbroken I wouldn't be their tonight, but he's with Rogue and Frosch," the dragon slayer replied, looking back at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"That's Lector for you, always so attached to 'the Might Sting'" air quoted Lucy and smirking at Sting's raised eyebrow.

"You don't think I'm mighty?"

"I guess you could say that,"

"I saved you from that Eclipse thing!" argued Sting and Lucy nodded.

"I guess you're a hero, though maybe an anti-hero. Both bad and good,"

"You think I'm bad now?"

"You're not all good. I mean you _are_ from a rival guild,"

"…Fair enough. Dragon's aren't superheroes with capes,"

"If you were _that_ kind of hero, you'd be 'The Bumblebee,'"

"That's so _lame_!"

Lucy giggled at Sting's outraged face, "Think about it, Sting," the blond said as he looked more scandalized once eh realized Lucy was in fact, quite serious. "You're superpower would be that you could sting people with poison. Your sidekick would be Lector, who would fly you around and cheer you on. You're archenemy would be…hmm…ah! It would be _**Beekeeper**_!" the blond roared with melodious laughter and Sting grumbled in annoyance.

"I'm a _dragon_—**not** a _bumblebee_!" argued the angered blond.

"As a dragon, I would kidnap all youthful, beautiful and healthy maidens, like _you_ Blondie," snarled Sting, smirking at Lucy's clear embarrassment, "I'd lock you up in my tower and you'd be left serving me,"

"What if my Prince Charming comes?" challenged Lucy.

"Then I'd kill him," Sting shrugged and Lucy's mouth gaped.

"That's it? No battle just plop, you're dead!?" it was Lucy's turn to be outraged; this was not a well written story. Of course, the author in her would intervene.

"As simple as that," Sting smirked victoriously as his pink steak came towards him and Lucy's own _Chicken Alfredo_ came.

* * *

The walk home was pleasant enough, not counting the feeling and well, knowing you're being watched. Sting's muscular arm was around Lucy's shoulder as he walked to home to her apartment.

"I had fun tonight," Lucy said once they were at her doorstep, Lucy turned to her boyfriend.

"See you next weekend?" Sting asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course," Lucy answered, tilting her head and smiling

"Should we give them a show?" Sting asked, customary smirk back.

"Give who a wha—"in the state of her confusion, Lucy's walls her down and the white dragon slayer swooped in for a kiss full on the lips. Bringing his hand up to the back of her head, he deepened the kiss and inserted his tongue, tasting every inch of her oh-so-sweet taste he enjoyed very much.

* * *

From afar, Cana cheered, Wendy was red faced, though her blush could not compare with Erza's whose entire skull was red. Mirajane fainted muttering about blond babies and Levy smirked, Juvia, too, was smiling ear to ear.

"I feel like a pervert for watching," Cana hiccuped.

* * *

The next day at the guild, Lucy was greeted with knowing looks from Levy, Cana, Juvia and Mirajane. A red faced Erza, who stammered when she spoke to Lucy and a and guilt-stricken Wendy.

"Its fine, Wendy, I know they made you," reassured the blond as she sat down next to her at the bar.

"You knew we were there?" a stunned Mirajane asked, blinking at the girl.

"Of course, I would have been surprised if you _weren't_. I think that's why Sting kissed me."

"That's out clever, Lu-chan!" Levy said, smiling at her friend ear to ear.

By the time Lucy finally got Natsu out of her apartment that night, Lucy was smiling broadly as she lay in her bed.

Her nakama approved of Sting.

So more keeping secrets from them, and if Sabertooth ever made a move, then she would have the full force of Fairy Tail behind them, whether Sting liked it or not [that was the same words Erza used]

Gripping the necklace of the white dragon that was wrapped around her neck and traveled down to her chest, Lucy smiled. _Wishes do come true._ With that, the girl slept peacefully. Maybe they weren't as star crossed as she had originally thought.

* * *

_But Juliet,_

_The dice was loaded from the start,_

_And I bet—_

_You exploded in my heart._

_And there's a place for us…_

_Romeo & Juliet;Lisa Mitchell_

* * *

**A/N: Fluff, as promised! I plan on wiring a CanaLaxus one shot soon.**

**I'm happy with the results. Mostly because I FINALLY FINISHED A STILU FIC! I HAVE LIKE A MILLION UNFINISHED ONES. OMG. IT'S SO ANNOYING.**

**But I finished one! :D**

**I hoped no one was too OOC…**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Oh, and I'm open for requests if you want! Any couple [that I can manage to write, not any that I can't stand, sorry I would want it to be nice, not forced] and I'll try my best to write as fast as I can! I may not do every single one, so please don't be offended. **

* * *

**If you're interested for a request please specify the following:**

**Characters:**

**Pairing[if any]:**

**Fluff or not:**

**Specific style?: Specific point of view instead of omnipresent, poem form [I can try this], no lyrics like I usually do xD.  
**

**Genre: Like madness, unrequited love, full on fluffy romance xD I think you all get it!  
**

* * *

**Just tell me in a PM or review!**

**A review for your thoughts?**

**-CupCake**


End file.
